Blast from the past
by Shelly Webster
Summary: There are many reasons Penelope doesn't like Toni. But the main reason for that is Penelope's best-kept secret. This came to me as an idea after the game was mentioned and the flashback episode.
1. Chapter 1

Penelope Blossom sat by the fireplace with her book when she got the call from Hermione Lodge. She didn't expect that call. She and Hermione grew apart long time ago and she never reached out to her, except that one time when incident with that boy and Cheryl happened. Seeing Hermione's name got Penelope very confused and maybe a bit worried. For a moment, there was very dark thought that something happened to Cheryl. She was emancipated now, so hospital had no duty to call her and inform her if anything happened to her or any member of the Blossoms.

''Hermione?''

''Penelope, come to my office NOW , it's really important.''

She would refuse the invite, but the tone of Hermione's voice made her wonder what was happening.

''Is something wrong?''

''Just come…''

''Is this about Cheryl?''

''It's about all of our kids… But as far as I know, Cheryl is safe and sound at home with her girlfriend. Veronica is at dinner in the house.''

She felt relived.

''Fine, I'll be there in twenty minutes.''

She picked up her purse and wet to see her. She was surprised to see who else was at the office. Alice Cooper, FP, Tom Keller, Sierra McCoy, Hiram Lodge, Fred Andrews…and now her. It was like high school reunion…almost… Some people were missing to make it complete. Fred Andrews was the one to ask the burning question.

''What is going on?''

'' Kids found the game.''

Penelope froze. That word was something she hoped she would never hear in the presence of these people.

''What do you mean they found the game?''

''Remember those kids that ended up at the hospital?''

''Yes, they had some sort of…''

All of them heard different stories. Some said they had food poisoning, some talked suicide pact… But none of the stories could explain why she dragged them here. Hermione didn't have time for guesses and half true information. She had to give them something as a proof that it's serious.

''Blue lips… Boy that died had blue lips and very familiar symbols on his back.''

Hermione took a deep breath and got a letter out of her purse.

''It's for us. We must complete the game. Someone lied when they got their quest and now we are punished… Our team is expending. We must play with our children, since they also started the game. There is one catch, we play with our old partners.''

After hearing that, Penelope got up and poured herself a drink. Old partners… That was also something she didn't want to hear. For over twenty years name of Nina Becket was something she didn't want to hear. She avoided thinking about her and now…In last few months, many things triggered those memories she wanted to leave behind. Some old Penelope Blossom stayed locked in the chest on the attic, along with the past and secrets that tore her apart every day since all that happened. Life was easy before that freshman year of high school. Alice Cooper was not happy about the game making its comeback. She was on a good way of recovery from what happened with Hall and she didn't need that to come back and haunt her. She believed game was buried thing, along with the body of Charles Doyly. FP stared at the floor.

''Isn't it strange that another Doyly is killed by the game?''

Penelope took another drink and gave quiet, but very angry response.

''Game didn't kill him…We all know who did... We all know who had to do the dirty work of getting rid of him.''

She took her bag and left Hermione's office. She got her phone out and called Cheryl. Cheryl was surprised to see her mother's name on the screen. It took her a lot to answer the phone.

''I am on my way to the house. We must talk…It's about the game… And I need your girlfriend to be there too.''

With that she hung up. Cheryl and Toni had no idea what to expect from this visit. First, she wondered how she knew about the game. She was desecrate. Next thing that gave her strange feeling was the fact that Penelope said ''your girlfriend'', she usually didn't address Toni in any way. She ignored she existed pretty well. Acknowledgment of Toni was scary as…was very scary for both girls. They wondered what she had in mind now. Will she send somehow both of them to the Sisters or someplace worse….? A lot was on their mind until she showed up at the door. Cheryl noticed that she was very disturbed and there was mixture of fear, sadness and pain on her face. Few minutes later, Penelope was in the house.

''God evening mommy…''

''Good evening Cheryl, Antoinette.''

''Mrs. Blossom….''

She left her coat and went to the stairs.

''Where are you going?''

''To the attic. Pour us a drink… All three of us are going to need it.''

''Mom, I don't drink….''

''You are drinking tonight Cheryl…''

Some twenty minutes later, Penelope came down with a pretty big chest. Toni offered her help, but Penelope said she could do it alone. She took her glass of whiskey and just had it in big sip.

''I never expected the game to come back and with it…huge part of my life I promised would stay at that attic forgotten and never spoken about.''

''Mom, what is happening.''

''Freshmen year of high school, Alice and FP went to the woods to have their…''

Penelope was searching for appropriate way to say it.

''Mom, you can say sex. We all know what it is and had it.''

That was very subtle way Cheryl said she was not a virgin anymore. She was surprised to see her mother laugh.

''You are right… sex... They were sneaking into the woods for sex. At that time Alice was involved with some other boy and she and FP had some crazy on/ off thing. They saw Charles Doyly, that is Dilton's uncle, with a map. He told them about the game. It sounded like fun to them so they got involved somehow into that. They dragged Hall and Clifford, because those two simply had to be part of every mischief there was. Then Alice dragged Hermione, Sierra and Fred into it. But they needed more people, and that's how Hiram, Tom and Peter Mantle got into it.''

''And how did you?''

She smiled, but it was a sad smile.

''They needed someone who knew Latin, so that's where I came in handy. Boring nerd became essential.''

Toni didn't see Penelope Blossom as a nerd. She was sure that she was one of the girls who ruled the school. This was a surprise to Cheryl as well.

''Since all of them were already partnered up, I needed a partner too, so FP used his position in the Serpents to get me one. She was in the Serpents, very adventures, and open minded, free spirited person. I was lucky to get her as a partner, because from the very start we found some sort of understanding. We didn't like each other, but when it came to the game, we played by the rules we both accepted. She didn't do anything without talking to me first and I didn't play the game behind her back. For some quests we had, her physical appearance was very helpful. She was really beautiful and her beauty helped a lot…along with a crazy adventures spirit. I don't think I would have survived the game without her. Her name was Nina Becket…''

Toni's eyes grew wide.

''What did you just say?''

''Yes, you heard right… Nina Becket, your mother, was my partner.''

Cheryl was confused about this exchange.

''You knew my mom? Were you friends?''

Penelope had very unusual facial expression. Like she was thinking about her answer.

''You could say I knew her. Not sure about the friends part.''

Cheryl couldn't believe what she just heard. Penelope got up and poured the drink for the girls.

''You'll need this…''

She got her locket out of the purse and pulled out small key…. She placed it on Toni's palm, to her daughter's surprise and went back to her chair by the fireplace.

''Open the chest tomorrow. You have all the answers you might need… I hope you'll understand, that there are some aspects of my past I didn't want anyone to know about. And I really don't want to talk about it. That's why this chest can provide all you need. I will answer your questions after you are finished with all inside. But I am sure, there will be no questions.''

Toni pulled it to the place she and Cheryl were sitting at.

''Mrs. Blossom, what is inside?''

''My past. All I never wanted to come back and haunt me.''

Cheryl and Toni just watched at the chest on the floor, feeling very uncomfortable about what might be inside. Toni felt like it would be invasion of Mrs. Blossom's privacy and Cheryl feared what she could learn about her mother. She feared that at one point her mother was normal person and then something made into this.

''Oh, and by the way… Your mom is on the way. She should be here in less than an hour.''

''What?''

''Nina is on the way.''

''How? My mom is dead?!''

''No, she is not. Nina Becket is well, alive and clean for some time now. She is about hour away from here. She works in some hippy looking café and didn't really change much since the last time I saw her.''

Cheryl was confused, but not as Toni.

''How do you know?''

''Miss Topaz, you called me she devil few times and I honestly don't take it personal. Well, this she devil keeps tabs on people. That is how I know where she is.''

''But my grandparents and uncle told me…''

''What worked for them. She will explain that part…when she gets the chance to talk to you. We have our first meeting about the game tonight after midnight at the bunker.''

Nina arrived soon and Penelope got up to let her in.

''I never expected a call. What got you Chery Blossom to remember me after all this time. Are you being nostalgic?''

''Nothing to be nostalgic about. Reason why I called is not very good.''

''Oh, you wound me Blossom.''

''Don't pretend like you didn't deserve it.''

''I didn't do anything wrong.''

''Let the past be past. We have more pressing issues.''

''Like what?''

''The game. That is the reason you are here.''

Nina's smile was gone. Just as Penelope, she honestly hoped that word would never come off the lips of anyone involved in the incident.

''What? Penelope Adeline Blossom, you better tell me this is a very morbid and bad joke you used to get me here.''

''I wish… But I can't…''

''It was over, done, it ended…. HOW? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?''

''Idiots of FP's and Alice's children somehow got involved into that.''

''They have kids together?''

''No, she married Hall Cooper and he married some random Serpent girl… maybe you know her… Well, Alice…Her daughter is dating his son.''

''I guess it runs in the family.''

''You will see soon that many things run in the family Nina.''

With that she walked toward living room where Cheryl was kissing Toni and trying to calm her down. Seeing them kiss made both women uncomfortable in a way. Nina whispered to Penelope.

''This is creepy.''

''Tell me about it.''

Cheryl broke the kiss and turned toward the door where their mothers stood. Nina said hi and started walking toward them and Penelope took her usual spot in the chair by the fireplace. She was surprised how much Toni looked like her mom.

''Hi, I'm Cheryl…I am your daughter's girlfriend.''

Nina had the same smirk Toni makes at Cheryl. It looked to the girls Nina found this very fun and interesting.

''I gathered… You were pretty much making out with her.''

''And I will hurt you, if you hurt her… She deserves much better than this.''

She smiled at the girl and turned to Penelope.

''She is just like you. This sassy attitude is Chery Blossom I remember.''

''Why do you call my mother like that?''

Before Nina could say anything, there was very strict bark from Penelope.

''It's none of your business Cheryl! We are not here to rehash the past… We are here for some other reasons.''

Penelope explained they had to play the game again and that now that their kids are part of it too, parents and kids are teams.

''And where are your lovely husband and the other kid? I heard you had twins. How is good old Clifford? Is he still the same coward and son of a…''

She remembered Penelope's daughter was there. It was not nice thing to say about her dad. Toni took Cheryl's hand and along with her she waited for Penelope's answer. It was just one word.

''Dead.''

Nina all of the sudden felt so bad for asking… She had no idea who was dead? Husband? Son? Both of them?

''Penelope….?''

''Clifford killed our son and then killed himself. He was always a coward that couldn't stand behind what he did.''

''I'm sorry.''

''Are you? You predicted it? You said that my inbreed family would be a screw up and that you wish that the curse doesn't skip us.''

''I was eighteen and angry at you. I would have never said anything like that if I knew there was a chance for it to happen.''

''There is always a chance.''

''I believed it was just a story.''

''Apparently , it's not… ''

She took another drink.

''I was ten when I buried my twin, she is sixteen and buried her twin. So, the curse sort of works… Do you know what the funny thing was, I couldn't let myself love my children out of the fear of that curse. I spent sixteen years waiting for one of them to die or be murdered by some family member or members.''

Cheryl all of the sudden felt bad for her mother. She didn't really understand her, but felt bad for her.

''I'm sorry…''

''It's ok. It's part of life…and as you said, Blossom lifestyle.''

''Penelope, I would never wish anyone to be without their kid. I am not that cruel.''

''I'm glad.''

She looked at her daughter and Cheryl sitting on the sofa and holding hands. She was so caring toward the girl that Nina felt proud of her. She didn't really know her daughter and she wanted to know more about her. Toni felt eyes on her. She knew who was looking and finally found some courage to look at the woman. Toni looked at her not knowing what to say. She believed for years that her mother was dead.

''I guess we have to have long talk.''

''How? How could you pretend that you are dead over ten years?"

''Because in a way I was. I was not fit to be a parent. I was addicted to so many things and for years in and out of rehab. I couldn't give you what they did.''

''But you were my mother! How could you be far from me?''

''I was not. I had days when I watched you from the distance. And you were happy. You lived a life I would never be able to give you . After I left your dad, he gave you to his parents and you stayed there. I need you to be safe. They gave you relatively safe home. I know what your uncle did, and I took care of him…in more than one occasion.''

''You beat him up?''

''Oh, with pleasure.''

''You beat him up, but never came to see me.''

''I'm sorry Toni.''

Penelope received a call. It was Hermione. It was time. Parents and children playing the game.

''We must leave now. Hermione called. She got the new letter. King wats us at the bunker.''

Nina was surprised that place existed. Penelope went to get her coat. She gave Nina her car keys.

''I can't drive. I had too much to drink.''

''I wish I could have a drink now, but I shouldn't… It's not a good idea. I am sober for over three years now.''

''Good for you.''

They all met at the bunker. Many of the adults were surprised to see Nina and even more surprised to learn that she is Toni's mother. FP knew, but he didn't comment that. He was just surprised to see her alive. He believed David Topaz when he said that Nina died of drugs and who knows what else. There were rows of chairs and white sheet. It looked like they will have to watch some sort of a movie. By the projector was a letter. Betty took the letter and started to read it.

'' _You all know why you are here. First group told a lie to a Gargoyle king and the other was too curious to drop things, so here we are again. The group that played the game lied to the King and King always hated the liars. Now, it's time for the truth. You will see the movie about the lie you said. Fred, FP and Hiram, think about what you wrote in your letters to the king after the game ended. You gave credit do the wrong person and he was never the one to complete the quest without cheating. Yes, King knows what lies you told. His eyes were on you all along. He knows all you wanted to hide. And now, since none of you came forward, your lies are about to be exposed.''_

They took their seats and the lights were off. _Clifford and Halle were in the bunker. They had bottle of something and they poured it into their friends waterbottles._

'' _Cliff, are you sure this is a good idea?''_

'' _It's just a Laxative. Nothing will happen to them. They will just have to spend too much time in the restroom, and be too bussy to forcus on the quest.''_

'' _So, all this so we could win.''_

'' _Prize sounds interesting…''_

'' _What is it?''_

'' _Trophy and you can pick someone to join the team.''_

'' _Who would you pick? Cliff we don't need anyone.''_

'' _Are you retarded? We need someone… Now the quests are less about physical abilities, and more about brain power.''_

'' _Penelope… You want her?''_

'' _Yes, I need her to win.''_

'' _You can't stand her and from I see feeling is mutual.''_

'' _It's not about feelings. Penelope Blossom is boring as hell, but good asset for us. We need her for the game.''_

'' _It's nice how you talk about her as an asset. No one would guess two of you are to be married.''_

'' _I am marrying her because she is an asset. We will have few kids and that's it. We fulfilled out duty.''_

'' _What? You will divorce her?''_

'' _Blossoms don't do divorce. We do separate bedrooms and coegsisting with a partner and kids.''_

'' _What a cheerful prospective on life.''_

 _Clifford gave him an evil smile._

'' _It's a Blossom thing, you would never get it.''_

'' _Back to the game. Do you think Penelope would dump Nina for out team?"_

'' _Yes , I think she can't stand the girl. She is a Serpent and you know out Saint Penelope. She hates everything that doesn't fit her perfect mold. Nina is one of those things.''_

'' _And if she doesn't accept.''_

'' _Then I shall have to put aside my feelings toward cousin dearest and court her for the cause. She will fall for this. She is book smart, but has no idea when someone sells her street stories. By the end of the week, P Blossom is with us and eating out of my palm.''_

 _Penelope watched her husband talk about her with a smirk. Cheryl realized that something went wrong with his plan with her mom, but had no idea what happened. By the way her mother smiled, she was sure Clifford paid the price fro statement like that or something else happened._

 _Next shot was Clifford and Penelope sitting in the bunker and him trying to court her. He gave her compliments of how smart and amazing she is and how they would have never solved anything without her._

'' _It's nice cousin that you realize my true potential. So, let's skip the pleasantries and tell me what you want.''_

 _He didn't see that coming. She caught him of guard._

'' _I… Hm… Would you join me for the next quest?''_

'' _Why would I?''_

'' _Because we can do it… Us, Blossoms against the world.''_

'' _What an amazing partner you are. You would sell Halle so easily.''_

'' _Penelope, why avoid the inevitable? You and I would be team for life.''_

 _She smiled very evil smile._

'' _If you live long enough for us to marry. You staying alive is not really want I want from life. If you die with idiot of Halle, I get my freedom. And I don't have to marry you and live nightmare of life being MRS. Clifford Cornelius Blossom.''_

 _He was surprised to hear her speak like that._

'' _I would rather stay with the Serpent girl than waste a moment on you. But, I wouldn't mind being in the room when you screw up something so I can watch your ego crumble… So, dear cousin… Don't mention our forced bond until the unfortunate day we have to tie the knot. I'll leave you to your usual list of skanks… You are no match to Penelope Blossom.''_

'' _You know about the deflowering quest?''_

'' _Yes, but I can assure you that if my deflowering is the part of the quest, you are not coming near my lady parts.''_

'' _You have someone in mind?''_

'' _If the quest says it has to be a scum and sleazy person, I rather pick Hiram… He is making me sick, but at least his cologne smells better. And he doesn't have daddy issues.''_

 _He tried to kiss her by force, but she pushed him and kicked him into his crown jewels._

'' _I am not one of your skanks… Maybe that is the way you treat some of them. I am not that girl.''_

'' _You are not a lady either.''_

'' _And, where would be fun in that?! See you around cousin…but keep your distance.''_

 _Next shot was library. Penelope was sitting on the floor with five books around her and her notebook for the game. Nina found her there and took a seat across from her._

'' _What are you up to Blossom?''_

'' _Puzzles… There are two we have to solve… And they are bothering me a lot.''_

 _She gave Nina papers with puzzles and Nina tried to decipher them with her. Penelope directed her what to look in the books and she started looking. She would often sneak a look at very serious Penelope._

'' _Stop staring at me Nina… I am not the puzzle.''_

'' _You are the biggest puzzle to solve.''_

 _There was tiny smile on Penelope's lips. That was something that Nina never saw in her life. She was always very uptight and serious._

'' _She smiles…''_

 _And there it was. She smiled again and again._

'' _Don't distract me, we have to work.''_

Toni and Cheryl stared in wonder. Their moms were flirting. Nina was a player who was fascinated by Penelope and Cheryl could see why Penelope liked Nina. Nina had all the freedom she didn't have and what she didn't let Cheryl have years later. Cheryl didn't really like how her dad acted and how he treated people around him. That was not how he was later with her and Jason, but still even Clifford she remembers couldn't be called a good person.

 _School cafeteria was full of kids. It was time for Study Hall and Hermione decided to try and do her homework at school. Her parents wanted her to go somewhere with them in the afternoon, so she had to finish it now. Fred was sitting beside her and they held hands under the table. They were very much in love, at least Fred was. Hermione started to change toward him. She was becoming a bit distant. Her parents didn't really like the part that he was not Hispanic and that he didn't come from rich family. Fred got called to the guidiance office and he was not coming back, so Hiram took a chance to sneak up to Hermione. Their conversation was not on tape, but by the body language, it was clear that something was going on there and that good little Hermione was playing a game with both boys. She loved Fred, he was a good boy, he was a real boy next door. He would stay here, work with his dad and be happy living the life of construction worker and later owner of his father's company. Hiram was all she wanted. She wanted out of Riverdale and Hiram was ticket for that._

Fred looked hurt. He had no idea that Hermione started something with Hiram during their relationship. He knew Hiram liked Hermione from the start, but he had no idea she returned his advances.

 _Tom Keller and Sierra were in the gym. She was cheering him on when he was practicing for the basketball game. They were not together, but it was evident that they had feelings for one another. They were in relationships with other people and they didn't know how to end it._

'' _He left the ball on the court and sat beside her.''_

'' _I can't break up with Eva. Her dad left again and it's messy at home.''_

'' _I know… it's the same with Steven. He is not at the good place right now…''_

'' _Do you think it would ever be our time?''_

'' _I hope so.''_

Kevin and Josie just witnessed their parents staying with their partners, who later became their other parent out of some sort of petty guilt. They knew something was wrong with the relationships their parents had, but had no idea how long it was not working out actually.

 _FP and Alice were locked in the genitor's closet and they were making out. At that point, two of them were just hooking up and nothing serious was happening between them. Alice was seeing someone else and also Halle was showing interest in her… But, unfortunately for her, she could only see FP, regardless of how bad he treated her._

'' _What are you doing tonight?''_

'' _I don't know…Why?''_

'' _It's our turn for the game. I got the letter this morning.''_

'' _What should we do?''_

'' _We have to give away someone's secret. If we don't he will tell everyone about us.''_

'' _No! No one should know about us.''_

'' _I know, but what do we do?''_

'' _We give someone's secret.''_

'' _Ok, whose?''_

'' _I don't know… Let me think.''_

'' _Ok, I'll leave it up to you. Secrets are more what you girls are into.''_

' '' _Ok.''_

 _Alice knew what she would do and whose secret she would give away. In the evening she and FP went to the bunker and put in the King's box bunch of letters. FP had no idea what was that. He just watched Alice put letters in the box and smile at him._

'' _We are done…That was easy…''_

Adult Hermione swallowed hard. That's where her letters disappeared. She didn't know who to blame for them missing, but now she knew. Alice sold her. She looked at Alice who just lowered her gaze.

''I am sorry Hermione.''

 _Bunker was light with candles. Hermione was sitting on the bed and played with her scarf. She was not sure why she came here and how he actually got her to come. Few moments later, Hiram joined in with flowers and bottle of very expensive red wine._

'' _I got this for you…''_

'' _Oh, thank you.''_

 _He opened the wine and poured it to Hermione. They drunk in silence and then she took their glasses and placed them on the table._

'' _Ok. I am ready.''_

 _Hiram was slowly removing her cloths and waiting for any sign from her that he should stop. Hermione had no idea what to do, but she couldn't stop him. One part of her wanted him. He was a rich bad boy, and he wanted her. He wanted her for so long. They had sex and after that he made her promise that this wouldn't be the last time. He didn't ask her to leave Fred, he waited for her to pick him. He knew she will._

Fred had no idea Hermione cheated. He believed they were good. She was seeing Hiram behind his back for almost a year and he couldn't believe. Veronica and Archie felt bad for him. They could only imagine how it was for him. He just learned at last year of his relationship with Hermione was a lie.

 _Projector was on and there was room in this bunker that was filled with candles…lots of candles. Next shot was of Penelope Blossom dressed in something like wedding dress with her hair down and flowers and the veil in her hair. She had huge smile on her face. She looked excited in a way._ Penelope didn't like what she was seeing, but she knew she couldn't leave this place. She had to sit and watch… Cheryl was in shock. She was about to watch her parents have sex and she didn't want to see that. Voice she heard surprised her.

'' _Hello, my Cherry Blossom.''_

 _Penelope's smile was huge._

'' _Hello my good sir…or my fair lady…''_

 _It was Toni's mom. She was also in costume. Her long black hair was in a perfect braid and she was dressed as a price. She did look very good dressed like that._

'' _So, we must marry…''_

 _Penelope sat down on a bunch of pillows and Nina joined her._

'' _The letter said so.''_

 _Nina got two small rings out of her pocket. They were thin silver wedding bands._

'' _This is all I could find…''_

'' _You are such a romantic…''_

'' _Lady Penelope, it is my honor to do this with you.''_

 _They exchanged their rings and Nina sneaked out of her bag bottle of wine. Penelope was never much of a drinker, so it soon got to her head and she started saying things that didn't make sense to many people._

'' _P, I must go now… so the other part of the quest can be finished.''_

 _Penelope just nodded._

'' _My virginity…''_

'' _Yes, that part.''_

 _She took a big swig of the wine._

'' _And everyone thinks it's something that Clifford is entitled to. Nobody asked me… Nobody cares what Penelope wants.''_

 _Nina was surprised by this. She had no idea what was the dynamic between the Blossoms. She knew that they came from filthy rich families and that it is pretty much arranged marriage. But Nina had no idea about what their real feelings are._

'' _You don't want him?''_

 _At that question she made disgusted face._

'' _No…No… I don't want him close to me. I have to marry him some day. I don't want him to be the only lover I have for life. Honestly, I despise him.''_

 _Nina smiled at that. She could understand the girl._

'' _Why? He is such a charmer?''_

 _Irony was appreciated by very drunk Penelope. She just nodded and raised the bottle again to her lips._

'' _So, you want me to call someone else? Is one of the boys someone you would do it with?''_

 _Penelope took the bottle and had another swig. She shook her head after thinking about her options. Halle and Cliff were not event here. Halle was with his parents somewhere and Clifford was…with some girl whose name he will not remember in the morning. That was her cousin Clifford, perfect husband to be. She took some more of her drink and lifted her gaze to Nina._

'' _Can I ask you to do it?''_

Nina, on the sheet, and the rest of the people in the room watching this were shocked at least. Cheryl turned to Toni who had equally surprised and shocked face. Their moms…? No! That didn't happen.

'' _What are you saying?''_

'' _I am asking, could you do it?''_

'' _Me?''_

'' _Yes, you have experience with that. I know you do…''_

'' _I do, but I never…. I was never with someone like you.''_

'' _Like me? A girl? Because we know it is a lie….''_

'' _Virgin. I don't know how you do it with someone for the first time. You know pretty well that I was with a girl…as a matter of fact…few of them.''_

'' _Is there any difference between first and who knows how many times?''_

'' _Yes, first should be the one you remember forever.''_

'' _Nina, in six or seven years I'm to marry a man I can't stand. I can't stand to give him something so important.''_

'' _So, now you want me to do it?''_

'' _Yes…''_

'' _Why?''_

'' _I don't hate you. You are the only person I can stand in last few months. And I rather have memory of losing my virginity to someone who cares about it, than Clifford, to whom I would be just one more girl he deflowered.''_

 _There were tears in young Penelope's eyes._

'' _I don't want to be forgotten. I want to be part of someone's memories.''_

 _Nina smiled at the other girl and took her hand._

'' _Penelope Adeline Blossom, you are someone who would never be forgotten; I can promise you that… And I will be honored to oblige, if that is what you really want.''_

'' _I do…''_

 _Nina kissed the other girl and helped her get off the pillows. Penelope took off her veil and flowers from her hair. Nina patiently untied laces on the back of Penelope's dress and it dropped on the floor. She took her chance to ask again if Penelope was sure._

'' _Yes, I am.''_

That was there the cut was made. There was silence in the room. No one said a word. Penelope just sat there and stared at one spot. She didn't look at her daughter or anyone else. She was not embarrassed, she was…just scared of being that exposed. Toni looked at her mom who had sad look and smile on her face. Like, she felt nostalgic for the time at the sheet. Cheryl was looking at the sheet in shock. Did her mother just lose her virginity to a girl, who is out of all people Toni's mom. Projector lit again and new scene started. It was after they had sex.

 _Penelope Blossom was sitting on the floor in Nina's plaid shirt with her hair down and something devilish in her eyes that was not there before. In her hands she held small sheet. Nina sat across from her in a washed out Guns and Roses t shirt and her long hair down. They just looked at each other and busted into laughter._

'' _What's funny Blossom?''_

'' _All this…''_

'' _What exactly?''_

'' _Who knew that the girl they made fun of all the time, would end the game?!''_

'' _I never doubted you. I knew you would find a solution to any situation we were in. That amazing mind of yours kept us safe Penelope. Don't you know two of us are the only team that was not close to death? And it's all of you.''_

'' _You make me sound like something I am not. I am just a classroom nerd. You were the one doing most of the physical work.''_

'' _Maybe, but that classroom nerd kept us alive. You knew what berries not to eat in the forest quest, you knew the answers to many riddles that helped us progress in the game.''_

'' _All that time with books finally paid off. They had all the fun in life and P. Blossom had all the books.''_

'' _You could have fun too.''_

'' _I know, you showed me.''_

 _Nina's face was priceless._

'' _And it just gets better in time.''_

'' _So, I heard…But I'm wondering if this type of activity would help as a stress relief during study periods. I have to start working for my SAT.''_

'' _NOW? But, it's too early.''_

'' _NO, it's never too early. If I'm not ok with my score, I can do it again.''_

'' _Nerd!''_

'' _What can I say?''_

'' _Are you sure you are ok?''_

'' _I am amazingly fine. I believed I would have some sense of guilt or doing something wrong, but I am ok. And I even don't mind the girl part of it.''_

'' _Oh…''_

'' _Yes, I feel sort of adventures because of the fact it's a girl. It was fun and sort of dangerous.''_

'' _Dangerous?''_

'' _Imagine their faces if they ever learn what happened.''_

'' _I rather not…''_

 _There was loud laughter coming out of Penelope._

'' _Imagine their faces… Good old boring nerd Penelope, gave it up to a girl…A SERPENT girl….Irony of life.''_

'' _Are you ashamed of us doing it?''_

'' _No, but I don't think it's their business who with we sleep.''_

'' _That is true… But since we are part of this toxic group, we sort of get involved into lives of our friends.''_

'' _You called them friends.''_

'' _It's just a slip of the tongue.''_

'' _Really?''_

'' _Yes, it will not happen again.''_

 _There was short silence._

'' _What do you think they would say if they found out you slept with me?''_

'' _I don't think any of them would believe it. I think they would rather believe I hurt myself to fake it, than that I slept with you.''_

'' _Why is that?''_

'' _You know I am not much of a Serpent fan?!''_

'' _But you are fan of me?''_

'' _Sometimes… When you don't get on my nerves and don't threaten me with violence to do your homework or some of the test.''_

'' _I stopped doing that.''_

'' _Yes, you stopped threatening; now you just give me your sheet of paper with questions and things you need.''_

'' _It's not my fault you are smart.''_

'' _You are too, but you are lazy.''_

 _Penelope was silent and looking at Nina with a smirk._

'' _Nina…''_

'' _Yes?''_

'' _Can we do it before my history test on Thursday and math on Friday?''_

'' _What?''_

'' _As I said, I heard that sex is amazing thing for relaxing and relieving the pressure. I am under a lot of pressure lately and this might just get…handy…''_

 _She didn't want to say anything. Nina got it from the look on her face._

'' _Penelope Blossom… You are…''_

 _Penelope got into her lap and placed a finger on her lips._

'' _Not a word Nina…''_

 _She took the bottom of Nina's shirt in her hands and pulled it up.''_

'' _Night is not over…neither are we…''_

 _Next part was in the entrance of the bunker where Nina placed Penelope's sheet in a box King left for them. Penelope was standing above her in the usual attire. Her jeans, turtle neck, glasses and mustard color coat._

'' _Are you ready to leave?''_

'' _Yes, it's already three in the morning. My parents will be home at eight. I should go home and at least look like I spent the night there.''_

 _Before they left, Nina got her hand._

'' _Penelope, any regrets?''_

'' _I believe I will have a lot of them in life ahead of me, but I can promise you that you would never be one of them.''_

 _She gave her peck on the lips and smiled in a very sexy and devious way._

'' _I can't wait for us to repeat this…''_

'' _You do?''_

'' _Next Wednesday… We can spend the entire night here. My mom and dad are going to Chicago for two days. Dad has a conference.''_

'' _Ok. Until then…''_

 _She was about to leave again and she came back to tell Nina one more thing._

'' _And at school, we keep it as usual.''_

'' _Penelope, you think you could resist me?''_

'' _Oh, don't worry, I can.''_

 _She winked and left the bunker. Nina could hear her car moving away. With the smile on her face she, shut down the lights and locked the bunker._

'' _You will be the death of me Cherry Blossom…''_

Toni and Cheryl were confused by this. It was weird thing to see. Their mothers were lovers at one point. There was a smirk on Nina's face. Now they knew what happened. All of them had no idea what to say. None of them could even imagine that Penelope Blossom would ever be with a girl. Before anyone could say a word new letter came.

'' _You are to play with you old partners and you may pick who will your ally's be. It is recommended to make this a family game. Soon first assignments would come.''_

Betty put the letter on the table and looked around the room. There was some guilty conscience in her mother and Hermione couldn't even look at her. Cheryl and Toni came to their mothers and just stared at them. Cheryl looked angry and disappointed and Toni was still under the impression of learning her mom is alive to even dip into what she felt about their mothers sleeping together. Just as Cheryl was about to say something, new letter dropped. Betty took it. She opened the letter and started reading.

'' _Something old, something new…it might make two girls blue… Family secrets always hide what might kill you from inside. Pack a bag and then leave, to the cabin by the sea.''_

Penelope got up and took the letter. Betty was frightened of that woman so she didn't protest. She returned to the girls and Nina.

''This is us…''

Nina nodded. And Cheryl was confused why was that about them and how did Penelope know?

''How do you know?''

''I have cottage by the sea. My parents owned it and we went there…few times. So, four of us are up for a little road trip.''

Penelope started walking towards the exit and Cheryl came after her.

''Do you have something to say to me?''

''What do you want to hear?''

''You admitting you are hypocrite?''

''Cheryl, stop being dramatic. We will talk about this in private… Two of us or four of us, but not here and now! Now, walk to the car and stop being drama queen.''

Two other women followed and Nina was confused about what was going on with Penelope and her daughter. But, apparently she will learn about it pretty soon. She and Penelope had a lot of explaining to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Drive to the hose was silent and pretty unpleasant. Cheryl needed to process the fact that her mother slept with a girl who later turned out to be mother of her girlfriend and Toni was still working on the part where her mom is alive. She didn't care who she slept with. She was too shocked but her mom's ''resurrection''.

''You have to leave at my apartment to pack. You take girls to the house and I will come later.''

''You don't live there?''

''No, I live somewhere else.''

''But, Penelope, she is too young to live alone.''

''She is not alone, she lives with your daughter.''

''Penelope, why don't you live with your daughter?''

Before she said anything, Cheryl responded.

''She sent me to the Sisters….She wanted to change me… She got me there to cure me from Toni and my deviant behavior…''

Nina hit the brakes.

''YOU DID WHAT? How could you do it?''

Penelope didn't say anything. She just looked at one spot and kept silent.

''Penelope? How could you do that to her after….''

''YOU SHUT UP NOW NINA! WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT IT!''

Cheryl never heard her mother react like that. Nina left Penelope in front of her building and drove girls to the house. Cheryl had so many questions as did Toni. Nina saw that in their eyes and she had to do something about it.

''We will talk about everything, when there is four of us. Not like that.''

''So, there is something to talk about?''

''That's something we are aware of Cheryl. Four of us have long drive to the house and a lot to talk about.''

When they got home, Cheryl went upstairs to pack them and she left Toni alone with her mom. She needed that alone time with her. She knew that Toni had too many questions that had nothing to do with relationship between her and Penelope.

''So, can you tell me why? Why did you leave me?''

''I was at a very bad place. I did drugs…I drank a lot and I was not good enough to be with you. You were five when I was in rehab for a first time. I was not happy with my life. There were a lot of things holding me back and a lot of demons I had to face. David took you in because he knew your dad and I can't take care of ourselves, let alone you… And that was best thing we could have done. Soon after that, he od-ed on heroin and I was back in rehab. I got clean three years ago. If I kept you, you would have lived life that's not pretty nice. At least with your grandfather you had some good foundation and life.''

''Why did you have me? Did you even want me?''

''I had no idea I was pregnant for some time. And when I found out, it was too late. I had to keep you. And when you were born, I did love you….but I never loved you dad. I felt trapped in our life and I turned to alcohol and drugs.''

''Trapped?''

''We lived together because we had a child. He wanted me for so long and one night of my very fragile state and a lot of whiskey led to you.''

''So, I was a product of your one night stand?''

''I was at a bad place. I broke up a relationship that meant everything to me at that time and I was not ok. I was thinking of ending my life, I was very depressed and dark and it just happened.''

''Who was that other person?''

''That is not important now. We will talk about it some other time.''

''So… You and Penelope Blossom?''

Nina smiled at her daughter.

''We are not talking about it without two of them. IF we have to talk about it, it will be all four of us.''

''So, there is something to talk about?''

''Toni, don't rush the talk.''

Cheryl came down with their bags and soon after her, Penelope came with her suitcase.

''I am ready… Shall we?''

''Yes, P. Let's get things into your car.''

They put their bags in and Penelope added the chest. She turned to Toni and asked about the key.

''Do you still have the key?''

She got out of her blouse small silver chain with snake and cherries and the key was hanging there.

''Yes, it's on my chain.''

''Good. You will need it there.''

Toni and Cheryl were sitting in the back and Nina was in front seat with Penelope. Nina was driving, since Penelope was still under the influence. First hour of their ride was very quiet. Toni and Cheryl were talking with their eyes and Nina and Penelope avoided looking at one another. Cheryl broke the silence.

''So, what was the deal with two of you? Was it just what we saw there or…?''

Nina was surprised by the question and Penelope felt unpleasant. Nina knew that Penelope would never speak, so she took it upon herself to at least start the talk.

''It was..hm…''

Nina didn't know what to say, and it was surprise to them all when Penelope spoke.

''We basically dated from the moment you saw tonight until the end of senior year.''

Toni and Cheryl didn't see that coming

''What?''

''Yes, Cheryl. I dated Nina from the night you saw, until the end of senior year. Some would say we were in love.''

''That is over two years mother?''

''Yes, Cheryl, I am aware of that fact.''

''And how could you send me to the Sisters after you dated a woman for that long?''

''I wanted to help you and spare you of the pain I have suffered.''

Nina gave her very angry and hurt look.

''What? What pain did you feel? You left me in a letter Penelope!''

''No, I didn't… You left me! You let me wait for you for six hours at that station close to trailer park. I sat there for hours and you never showed up.''

''What? What station? I have no idea what you are talking about.''

''In a letter…It was all in the letter you wrote me. It was after the night in the bunker when FP and Alice almost caught us… You left me a letter in my locker.''

Nina was surprised.

''Penelope, I didn't leave any letter for you.''

''It doesn't matter… What's done is done. We can't turn back time.''

''But that was the thing that broke us up.''

''It would have been something else.''

''Who do you think wrote those letters Penelope?''

''I have no idea.''

''Now, I think it might have been your beloved husband.''

''What?''

''Yes, it was in hist interest to brake us up.''

''He didn't know about us.''

''You think that your mommy dearest didn't tell him?''

Cheryl was surprised to hear that her grandmother knew.

''Nana Carry knew?''

''Yes, she did… She sort of…found out first hand.''

That got Nina to smile a bit. Toni saw it in the rearview mirror and just started laughing.

''Oh, my God!''

Cheryl turned to her girlfriend curious what was that all about.

''What is it babe?''

''She caught them together.''

Cheryl made disgusted face.

''That's…''

''What? ''

''Not an image I wanted in my mind.''

Penelope smirked.

''Now you know the feeling.''

''Of what?''

''Having an unwanted image in your mind.''

Toni understood what Penelope wanted to say.

''I agree that it is very weird knowing you two were…seeing each other.''

Cheryl had so many questions, but she just blurted this one.

''How should I call you? Ms. Becket? Nina?''

''I am ok with Nina…''

Toni looked at Mrs. Blossom expecting from her something to say.

''I guess that we can skip the entire Mrs. Blossom thing… After things that got out tonight and what will get out during our time at the house, I think that Penelope is ok.''

Toni nodded and took Cheryl's hand. There was silence again. It was not pleasant silence where you enjoy the trip and company of the people, but the silence hiding million questions none of the passengers dares to ask. Nina broke the silence for a practical reason.

''Is anyone hungry? There is a nice diner here few miles down.''

Toni and Cheryl said that they could eat and Penelope just stared out of her window.

''Chery Blossom, are you hungry?''

''I could eat…if you all want to.''

''Ok… What will it be? Strawberry milkshake and pancakes with cream and strawberries?''

''We shall see inside…''

''You will change your order? That was what you always had.''

Cheryl was curious.

''You ate there before?''

''Yes, many times. On the way to the house. She loved that small place.''

''So, you and my mom went there before?''

''Few times. You grandparents were not in the country much and Penelope always was a good girl, so they had no idea what she was really doing.''

Penelope smirked.

''Lucky for you they believed I was still a very good and boring girl.''

''I never complained. I loved how much freedom your past reputation gave us.''

''Why do you call her Chery Blossom?''

''I don't remember how it started. I just know it got into our communication that much that she even has a cherry blossom tattoo.''

''What? Mom?''

''You really didn't have to share…''

''Where is your tattoo? How come I've never seen it?''

''You had it removed?''

''No, it's still there… And you haven't seen it Cheryl because it's somewhere personal.''

''Oversharing mother.''

''Not that personal, but it was covered by my bathing suit. I always had one piece when you were kids.''

''What did grandma tell you when she saw it?''

''She had no idea.''

''Really?''

''Yes, she never saw me in that state of undress to even doubt I had a tattoo. She died not knowing that.''

They all laughed at that. They got to the diner and found the booth. Toni and Cheryl sat together and that left their mothers on the other side of the booth. Cheryl and Nina took the menus and started reading them, Penelope was looking out of the window looking like she wants to be anywhere but here and Toni looked like something was bothering her.

''Was it serious?''

Penelope and Nina were surprised by the question. They looked at one another, as like they were asking for permission to talk about the past. Now that Toni asked, Cheryl also wanted to know. She took Toni's hand under the table, sort of to be support to one another, regardless of the answer they might get.

''It was for me. I really fell in love with Penelope…''

Penelope was silent. She was almost too carefully thinking about the answer.

''At the time…it was all that mattered to me. I really felt so alive and happy when I was with Nina. She was really a breath of life in my very boring existence.''

''You were never boring Blossom, you were just… undiscovered deviant mind.''

Penelope smiled at that.

''Deviant mind?''

''Yes, your ideas, comments… Oh, God, you were treasure… How many mean things could get out of your mouth with such a smile…''

Toni started laughing.

''Just like Cheryl… Oh, my… All the things she told me before we became close or started dating. It was priceless.''

''Like mother, like daughter…''

Penelope took a sip of her milkshake. She looked at Toni, Cheryl and Nina and mumbled.

''That is evident. Look at our little foursome.''

Toni and Nina found it very funny.

''Aaaaand, she is back. That is just small portion of Penelope I know.''

Nina and Toni started a conversation about bikes and Penelope and Cheryl just listened. Nina got so comfortable that she took a strawberry from Penelope's plate.

''Really Becket? First my cherry, now my strawberry…When do you stop?''

Cheryl and Toni almost chocked on their food.

''Oh, my God!''

Toni was trying not to laugh, but she had to give it to Penelope for the wit she has and that very quick comeback.

''Penelope Adeline Blossom, you are one piece of…''

''How was it, hmmm? ''undiscovered deviant mind?'' Those were your words Becket?''

''Mom, this is really weird.''

''What is?''

''Knowing about your sex life…''

Penelope looked at her with the brow up.

''Ok. Knowing even more about it.''

Cheryl wanted to ask something that was bothering her.

''If two of you were so in love and happy, how did you and dad happen?''

Penelope got serious again.

''We hat to get married. Our marriage was arranged years before. Families made that decision and it had to happen. We didn't want it. But at the end Clifford accepted it and sort of wanted to marry me. I never wanted that. I never felt anything, but despise toward him. I hated his guts and the very thought of having a life with him horrified me. My mom found out about Nina and me and she sent me to therapy. I was there for about six months and then I was married off to Cliff and we went to college. We got our degrees and then two of you.''

''Did you ever have any other feelings for him, but despise?''

''No, I always felt the same.''

''Why did you stay married to him?''

''I didn't care. I shut down myself and simply didn't care about anything.''

Conversation died there because their check came and Penelope paid the meal. They came back to the car and this time it was Penelope who was driving. They gad about seven hours more and she said she will take this turn when it comes to driving. Soon after getting into the car, all of them fell asleep. Penelope was driving and thinking about so many things. Past came to haunt them with this game and she was not sure how much she was ready to tell Cheryl about the game and what happened. She knew that now Cheryl and Toni would have million questions about her and Nina and she was not sure how much she wanted to share about that too. Toni was the one that got her out of the deep thoughts.

''What was she like?''

''Who?''

''My mom…''

Penelope smiled.

''She was…different. She was so full of life and so contagious with that crazy energy. She was not what I was used to… I spent too much time alone and when game started and we were paired, I never believed we could function, but we did. We were very strong headed, but we also called each other on their bullshit and she was someone who knew how to handle me and we kept each other in line. She gave me strength to change and I offered her some stability. Her situation at home was not good and we found support in each other.''

''Do you think it would have lasted?''

''Me and Nina?''

''Yes.''

''Oh, Toni… No one knows that. We were crazy in love, but sometimes love is not enough.''

Penelope noticed how Toni got sad.

''If it didn't work out between us, it doesn't mean that you and Cheryl might face the same thing.''

''It's not that. I was wondering if she would have started with drinking or drugs if you were together.''

''She always did drink or sometimes smoked joint with her friends. I didn't like it, but it was not up to me to say much about it. Maybe we wouldn't have been this screwed up if our relationship ended on our own terms. It ended pretty sudden and we haven't seen one another in a very long time.''

Conversation died after some time. Toni went back to sleep and Penelope focused on her driving. They finally arrived to the gate of Penelope's house and Toni and Cheryl were pretty much impressed. Ocean was very close to the house, it felt as you could jump into the water from the house balcony. Penelope opened the house and got in. Nina followed and looked around. Girls entered the house and studied it. It had big living room that was connected to the kitchen and dining room was also part of the living room. It had a lot of books and nice pictures. Nina recognized some of the pictures she took. There was one of teen Penelope in flowy red dress taken on the beach in front of the house. There was also black and white picture of fishing net and one picture of two of them together at the beach. Penelope was sitting beside Nina, their hair was down, flying all around and they were laughing. It was one of their favorite pictures from the last summer they spent together.

''You still have them?''

''I do… I could never throw them away. They were somehow nice memories of the time we spent here.''

''Yes, they are.''

Cheryl and Toni saw for the first time Penelope smile and look relaxed and happy. Also, something that was weird for all of them was how much the girls looked like their mothers. If someone didn't know about Penelope and Nina, they would have said it was picture of Cheryl and Toni. Penelope called girls to go to the car so they could bring back their things. When they got their bags inside, there was a new problem. Where would they sleep. There were only two bedrooms. Toni noticed how awkward the situation was so she found a solution.

''I can sleep with my mom and you can share with Cheryl.''

Cheryl didn't really like that plan. She was a bit angry at Toni for making that suggestion without talking to her.

''No, I will sleep in the couch, Penelope in one room and two of you in the other.''

''Nina, you can't sleep on that thing. It's uncomfortable. We can share, I don't want Cheryl to blame me for one more thing. Apparently they got used to sleeping together that sleeping apart is an issue.''

''I remember the time….''

''NO, YOU DON'T…''

Nina smiled at her and picked up her bag to carry it into master bedroom. She remembered this room. It was Penelope's parents' room. It was huge. It had its own bathroom, walk in closet and huge bed.

''There is enough space for us to share and not make it that awkward.''

''It is awkward. You can't look at me properly.''

They got out of the room and went to see the girls. Other room was much smaller. It had a lot of photographs that Nina took and some of them were of Penelope. Cheryl stood in front of one of them surprised how happy her mother looked and how she never saw her smile actually.

''You like my room?''

''It's very nice Mrs. Blossom…''

''I believe we said it was Penelope.''

''It will take some time.''

''It's ok..''

''Your room didn't change all these years. It feels like we were in here yesterday.''

''Yes, it does…in a way.''

''Penelope, time stopped in this room.''

''I know. But, let's go now to make a list for the food we might need. We'll leave you girls to unpack and rest.''

Penelope and Nina left the room and shut the door.

''It feels awkward to see them there Penelope.''

''It's more awkward for them. They are in my old room.''

''You are really evil.''

''Yes, I am…''

''I love how your devious mind works.''


	3. Chapter 3

Nina and Penelope went out of the house to get food and that left Cheryl and Toni about two hours of alone time. They settled into their bedroom and Cheryl started unpacking their things. Toni sat in the window seat and watched the ocean. Cheryl sat across from her and took her hand.

''What has gotten into you? You are very quiet.''

Toni gave her a small smile.

''Nothing babe, I was just trying to wrap my head around the fact that my mom is alive.''

''And I am trying to wrap my head around the fact that our moms dated…''

Toni nodded. She sort of agreed with Cheryl.

''That is next level of crazy, but first I have to deal with mama being alive and here. Next thing on the list tis the fact they were together…and are now sharing the room. I noticed some sparks…''

''Oh, God! No! Ugh!''

Toni laughed at Cheryl's reaction. She was really taking this hard.

''I find that idea very disturbing.''

Toni simply had to tease.

''But not impossible.''

''NO! NO!''

Toni kissed her and took her to bed. They knew they didn't have much time alone, but it didn't matter. Maybe it was not enough for sex, but some making out could be squeezed in.

Penelope and Nina came back with bunch of food and some bags with clothes. It looks like Penelope made Nina to let he buy her some things, and for herself too. Nina came with almost no luggage.

''Girls, take care of the food in the trunk. We will just drop this here and we will be right back to help you.''

''What did you get?''

'"Some stuff Nina and I needed.''

'"Do we even want to know mother?''

''Jeans, shirts and she made me get sneakers.''

''Oh, God!''

''I agree...''

Toni and Nina were on food duty and Cheryl was helping Penelope with the washing. She guessed that jeans and plaid shirts were for Nina but there were too many things just for Nina.

''What? Now you will be sharing cloths?''

''Wouldn't be the first time.''

'Gorse!'

''What?''

''How could you send me there after you dated a girl and even went there?''

''I believed I was doing the right thing.''

''You hurt me mom.''

''I am sorry Cheryl… What more do you want me to say?''

''I honestly have no idea what to think anymore.''

Penelope and Cheryl were interrupted by Toni and Nina entering the room.

''We have no intention to crash your screaming match, but we need to make lunch. So, Blossom, get your ass in the kitchen… We are making pasta.''

''We are?''

''Yes, I just told Toni you make the best pasta.''

Penelope just rolled her eyes at Nina.

''Fine… Let's make it.''

Penelope left the room and Nina winked at Cheryl and Toni. They all moved to the living room. Penelope was preparing what she needed for the pasta and Nina teased her.

''Where is the apron Blossom? Will you really ruin your Chanel with the food of the common people?''

Penelope gave her a look and opened a drawer and got the apron out.

''That's what I'm talking about. Penelope Blossom in all of her glory as the mistress of the kitchen.''

''And what are you Becket?''

''Oh, Penny… You don't want me to say that in front of the kids.''

She just gave her a warning look and Cheryl and Toni chocked on their drinks.

''Mom, please don't be inappropriate.''

Both Penelope and Nina looked at Toni in surprise. She called Nina mom and it was huge.

''I can to that… But you Penelope still know what I refer to.''

''Nina…''

Nina went to kitchen to bother Penelope and two girls stayed behind on the sofa to watch their mothers interact. Cheryl watched her mother cook and she was in shock. She never saw Penelope Blossom in the kitchen making a meal. Toni noticed her girlfriend staring at her mother.

''What is it babe?''

''She is in the kitchen…. Making a meal…pretty much from scratch…''

''Yes?''

''She never did any of that…''

''What?''

''My mom never cooked for us… I had no idea she knew how.''

''Looks like my mom thinks she is good cook.''

''Your mom thinks she is good at many things…''

''That sounded sexual…''

''Unfortunately.''

''I don't want to think of that.''

''Me either, but I am afraid we will have to.''

They moved their gaze back to the kitchen and fount them laughing about something and Penelope spoon feeding Nina with the Bolognese souse.

''This is amazing P. You are still the best cook ever.''

''You were always just too easy to feed.''

''That is true too. Where I came from, any food was good.''

''I remember.''

''What?''

''You eating my lunch…''

''Your maid packed you always the best things there were. Price of one of your meals was how much my meals costed for a week.''

''I remember… You did like to mention money when we fought.''

''Penelope it was an issue for us.''

''It was an issue to you. And all the problems we had started because you refused my help. You got involved with…''

''Be careful what you will say next.''

''You got involved with those boys and got in a lot of trouble.''

Before it grew into serious fight Toni interrupted it.

''Do you need some help Penelope?''

''Do you want to cut the mushrooms?''

''Sure… Just tell me how small you want the pieces to be.''

Penelope cut the first one just to show Toni what she wanted. Toni continued cutting and Nina just went outside. Not knowing why, Cheryl followed her. She found Nina sitting close to the ocean and just looking at the water.

''Can I join you?''

''Sure…''

''That was intense…''

''We had worse…''

''Why did you leave my mom?''

''I didn't… She left me…Or I believe she did leave me…Now I have no idea what happened.''

''You loved my mom?''

''It was hard not to… There were so many things to love about her. Too bad she had no idea how to love herself…Or how I had no idea to love myself.''

Cheryl could understand that.

''Our biggest problem was loving each other so much and ourselves so little. I never believed I deserved her. She was…perfection... All I ever wanted was embodied in her. Even the things I don't like at people she had them. I fell for her very easily. I don't even know when or how. She was different from anyone I ever knew… She was special and so guarded. She opened up to me, she let me love her and see the best and the worse about her and I loved her so much. ''

There was a small smile on her face.

''The night you saw at the bunker… That was the night when some new Penelope came out to play. She was flirty, hot, naughty and much different from the guarded girl she was before. She became much bolder than before and I loved it. I loved the person she was growing into.''

Cheryl could imagine that. She and Toni had a bit different story, but she could understand.

''Angel on the streets and devil in the sheets…That was Penelope Blossom to you. Oh, God! Her mind was the scariest thing I've ever faced.''

''Did my mom kill Mr. Doily?''

Nina was silent…

''I don't know…I never saw anything…''

''But you have your doubts and guesses…''

''Penelope was the only one with the knowledge of chemistry to do it. But I don't want to believe it.''

''But you do.''

''Cheryl… I can't…''

''What?''

''Saying it means that…''

''She did it…''

''If she did… She had her reasons?''

''What are the reasons to kill someone?''

''Many…''

''You are still protecting my mom…''

''IF she did it….it has to do with me…''

''What?''

''I said, if Penelope is the one who did it…It was for me.''

''What happened to two of you?''

''Not her… Me…''

Cheryl wanted to know what was the bond they shared, aside from love they felt for each other.

''Please tell me…''

''I can't.''

Before Cheryl could insist, Toni called them to get in because lunch was ready. Nina and Cheryl walked to the house knowing that this conversation was far from oved. Nina knew Cheryl would do anything to learn the truth and she was scared of it getting out.


End file.
